Reunited
by Slytheringirle
Summary: The war is over and the light side won,but neither side consider it a victory for both had suffered too many losses.Eventually they'll all get over it by time,all save for Harry Potter,for he had suffered way too many losses to get over the war easily...if ever. Will he ever learn how to cope? And what does the angels have to do with it? Warning:Nice Snape! Molly and Ginny Bashing!
1. Is it goodbye?

**_Disclaimer: Roses are red and Lilys are blue, I don't own Harry Potter too._**

 ** _Warning (s): Attempt of suicide. I may use some direct qoute from the books. And there will be weaslys' bashing. You've been warned._**

 ** _Enjoy! :)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The war was over. These four words, as simple as they were, were hard to believe. Even though the light side won, nobody considered it a victory. Both sides lost too many people. Thousands, no millions, of people suffered loses but the one who lost more than any other came out the strongest. And this was Harry Potter.

Harry was staring blankly at the spot at which the head table once stood, thinking about happened during the last couple of hours, how he had watched the ones he love die at the hands of the Death Eaters. Dolohov, who had killed Remus, whom he had started to think about as a father, or Fenrir Greyback who murdered Lavender Brown, or how the explosion that took place on the seventhn floor killed Fred weasly, his best mate's brother, but those deaths were atleast painless compared to the one of his best friend's -Hermonie Granger. Silent tears made their way down his scarred cheeks as he remembered his best friend's death.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _He was duelling with Lucius Malfoy when he heard Hermonie's pained scream followed by Bellatrix's sick high pitched laugh. "HERMONIE!" he screamed, as he made his way to her, completely forgetting his ongoing duel with Lucius, who was running right behind him trying to shoot him with an unforgivable but failing to do so. His heart clenched painfully in his chest when Hermonie's pained screams faded, it's not like he wanted her to be tortured but her screams let him know that Bellatrix didn't kill her...yet._

 _Now he was at loss. He couldn't locate his beat friend. Still, he kept running in every direction hoping against hope that his best friend was still alive, breathing. The sound of Bellatrix's sick laugh echoed through the Great Hall, helping him locate his best friend, but at the same time scaringhim more than ever, for if the insane Bellatrix Lesterange was happy, then it definitely wasn't something good. Finally, he reached Bellatrix. She was too busy staring at something laying on the ground in front of her to notice him. Slowly -or as slowly as he could when his best friend's life was in danger- he made his way around Bellatrix, trying to see what she was staring at with such satisfaction. His heart clenched so painfully in his chest that he thought it would burst out of his ribs when he saw what the escapee was laughing at._

 _There, right in front of him, his best friend was laying on the ground covered by blood from head to toe. 'She must be alive," he thought. 'She can't die, not now, not after what we've been through together.' Taking a deep breath he slowly kneeled down before Hermonie, taking her wrist in his palm. She was warm. He sighed loudly in relief causing Bellatrix and Malfoy -whom he hadn't even noticed that he stopped running after him in his worry over Hermonie- to look notice presence. Their expression turned from a one of pure shock to a one of a sarcastic smile._ _"Why is little potty here?" came Bellatrix's mocking voice._ _"Dunno dear cousin," started Malfoy, "but now that he is here let's have some fun with him, but careful not to cause him too much harm for that, is the Dark Lords job."_ _"Yeah, shame we can't send him with the mudblood." Replied Bella._ _"Not to worry Bella, for the Dark lord will be sure that little Potter here will be reunited with the mudblood." Sneered Malfoy._

 _"SHUTUP!" Harry suddenly yelled. "SHE IS NOT DEAD!"_ _"Why potty? Why don't you believe us?" mocked Bella with her baby face._ _"Check, Potter. Check the mudblood if you don't believe us." Sneered Malfoy. Harry gulped. Malfoy sounded so sure of himself. Slowly he reached to grab her wrist again, she was still warm, he noted. Shaking ever the slightest he leaned closer to check her heartbeat. Nothing. He couldn't feel her heart beating. 'No it's still beating,' he tried to reassure himself, 'it's just too weak to be felt.' Taking his wand he cast an 'Rennervate'. Nothing happened. She didn't move. His best friend whom always stood beside him through everything, is dead, gone, forever._

 ** _End of flashback_**

' _Yes, Hermonie's death was definitely the most painful one.'_ Lifting his head upwards he glanced towards where the Wesleys' where standing, All nin-no eight Weaslys' were standing in a loose circle, Ron had his face buried in his sister's left shoulder, Mrs. Weasly and George were still kneeling beside Fred, while Bill and Charlie were standing with their heads bowed, each looking as though they wouldn't ever be cheerful again.

Harry knew how it felt loosing a beloved especially a one who you considered family, or actually was family. Many would think that he was talking about his parents when he says that 'he knows how it felt loosing a beloved one especially a one who you considered family, or was family ' but in truth he wasn't talking his parents, nor was he talking about Remus who would be everyone's second guess. No, he was talking about Sirius. Although many would say that he and Sirius weren't close enough to rely on each other or that they weren't close enough to consider each other family, saying that they didn't have enough time to get close enough to consider each other family. But they did, they were family to each other. After Sirius's death he felt like there was nothing left worth living for, he felt empty inside, he felt as though he'd never be cheerful again,. The pain he felt after his godfather's death was so...surreal and intense.

A small smile made its way on his face through the tears as he remembered how he and Severus became friends. _'Happiness can be found in the darkest of times when only one remembers to turn on the light'._ True, even though he had been beyond hurt after his godfather's death, something good resulted from it. Harry just wished that the price didn't have to be his godfather's life.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _He had just returned from Dumbldore's office where he had been told -by Dumbldore ofcourse- the reason why Voldemort was after him, the reason why his parents died, the reason why Sirius died -a bloody prophecy! Ha! Voldypants was so dense that he would believe in such a stupid subject! But then again, the prophecy had been true. That simple fact changed everything. If anybody would've told him that prophecies were real before the end of his third year then he would've had them shipped off to ST. Mungo's mental ward, but after witnessing a real prophecy himself, he couldn't, he wouldn't deny it, as much as he wanted to._

 _After he had returned from Dumbldore's office he sat on his four poster, staring blankly into the wall infront of him, not knowing what do. 'What was he excepted to do anyway? He had just lost his godfather to some crazy prophecy! WHAT!? Did Dumbldore except him to get over his godfather's in a matter of hours?! But that's exactly what he wants, said a voice at the back of his head that sounded so much like Hermonie._

 _Sighing loudly, he closed his eyes and layed on his back (on the four-poster). 'What was the point of life anyway?' He thought. To others, wishing death would be pure insanity, but for him...he'd rather die than have to face the pain of loosing somebody he held dear, whether it was through death or betrayment._

 _But pondering on the past will change nothing, no matter how he wished it would. He knew that he has to get past his godfather's death, but he can't, not now...if ever. He longed for something to keep with him wherever he went, something that once belonged to Sirius... But he has nothing. Save for a few memories of the little time he spent with his godfather._

 _Harry smiled as he remembered the few happy moments he had enjoyed with his godfather. From the first time he saw Sirius (when he ran away from four Privet Drive) to the first time he met his godfather (in the shrieking shack) and how he helped him escape when he was caught and was about to be given the kiss by the dementors to the time when Sirius comforted him after he had told him the he thinks he is going dark, that he thinks he attacked (Mr. Weasly), and finally to the time when he had to say (even though it wasn't exactly a happy memory but it still have him some...comfort) goodbye to his godfather when it was time to go back to Howarts, Sirius had pulled him aside and gave him a package... THE PACKAGE! There was still something of Sirius' left, hopefully..._

 _Unable to sit still anymore, Harry rushed to his trunk and had to go through the mess that was his trunk twice before he was able to find the badly rapped package that Sirius had given him before he left for Hogwarts back at the end of the Christmas holiday. He made his way back to the four-poster slowly this time as to not brake the package. After what seemed ages (but in fact was less than one minute) he finally reached his four-poster._

 _Sitting crossed legged on the four-poster with the curtains firmly closed, he began to unwrap the package to reveal a mirror with with a wooden frame. Turning the mirror around he caught sight a familiar looking messy scrawl at the back of the mirror, it said;_ _This is a two-way mirror. I've got the other._ _If you need to speak to me, just say my name_ _into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be_ _able to talk in yours. James and I used to use_ d _them when we were in separate detentions._

 _Harry's heart began racing. He could contact Sirius through it! He just knew it! After making sure that he was alone, he said; "Sirius," Nothing happened. Deciding that he must've said it in the wrong way, he repeated; "Sirius Black," Nothing happened. The mirror didn't work. He couldn't contact Sirius. Sudden tears swelled in Harry's eyes and slowly made their way down his cheeks, he started crying softly over what he had lost for the second time. The soft weeping turned into sobs and hestirycs as he remembered the little but precious moments he had shared with his godfather, whom he loved as a father and wished to live with, but he lost due to a stupid heroic plan of his. He contuied to sob his heart out to the man he loved as he remembered the few precious moments he shared with his godfather and how he saw Sirius fall threw the veil and the insane shout of Bellatrix Lestrange when she killed Sirius..._

 _Anger replaced sadness and the pained tears turned into ones of anger, he felt the need to break something, the need to tear something into shards...but there was nothing, nothing save for a small mirror sitting innocently on his lap... And without a warning he stood up, threw the curtains open and threw the mirror fiercely, putting every ounce of his anger, sadness, and longing into the throw... The mirror landed with a loud THUD and shattered into a thousands peices that flew across the room. One of them landed deep in his arm, almost halfway in._

 _It felt good, refreshing. He liked it, no he loved it! It felt so good, so...relieving...it was just what he needed! 'What was the point of living anyway? To killed Voldemort? To fulliful some stupid prophecy that Voldemort and Dumbldore were so naïve to believe? Well, guess what? He wasn't going to fulliful it. He wasn't going to be the wizarding world's savior, and to make sure of that he'll leave, tonight at midnight he would leave this world for good._

 _After he had made sure that all his roommates were soundly asleep he took his invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map along whith a sharp knife he had snuck earlier from the kitchen and made his way to the Fat Lady's portrait, which he opened and closed noiselessly._

 _As he made his way up to the Astronomy Tower his thoughts drifted once again to the few memories he had from his godfather, he never seemed to get bored of recalling them, though how long was neve-_ _He felt him self run into someone, even though he had his father's invisibility cloak wrapped tightly around him, it didn't give him the ability to pass through solid objects like a ghost._

 _Slowly, very slowly, he lifted his head up only to find that his luck had lead to the last person he wanted to see tonight...Severus Snape._

 _End of flashback_

 _'Yes',_ he thought _'I was going attempt suicide and would've been successful if my luck didn't lead to him...I'm glad it did though, otherwise I would've never known the real Severus Snape._

Out of nowhere a white mist surrounded him...

 ** _TBC_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **A/N: What do you think? Did you like it? I'll tell you something; if not many liked it then I won't contunie whith it. I mean what's the point pf writing a story when only a few (if not any) will read it?** **Um...I have a question...** **Can somebody please explain how a forum works**?

 **Thanks!**

 **Reviews are Loved! He'll I'd even accept flames!**

 **RR! :)**


	2. A second chance?

Disclaimer: Roses are red and Lilys are blue, I don't own Harry Potter too.

Enjoy! :)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The mist that had started like a thin white fog, not so unlike the one you see when looking through a gost, started to get thicker and thicker until it reached some point that you couldn't see through. It became almost impossible to tell wether or not it was still getting thicker. Almost. Somehow, Harry could tell that the mist was still getting thicker, and then, suddenly the mist vanished in a blink of an eye and left no trace behind it, as though it wasn't there in first place. But what surprised him the most was were his surroundings, 'cause instead of the Great Hall he found himself standing infront of a huge black gate with iron bars painted with a golden colour, and behind the gate (he could be seen from between from the iron bars) there was an acient building. All in all the place looked like an acient Greek temple.

He was at loss. What was he supposed to do? He was standing in the middle of nowhere. After standing in the chilly night for Merlin knows how long, he decided to go find a way to ask for permission to enter the castle. Slowly, he made his way towards the castle. Once he reached the great black gate it opened by itself. _'Huh. That was easy!'_ He thought. Slowly, very slowly he entered the palace's grounds. As he was walking his thoughts drifted back to when he was standing in the Great Hall when suddenly the white mist appeared. _'What was that mist anyways? And where he was he? And how was he transported here?'_ He had millions of questions running through his head, but he yet had to find answers.

He sighed for what must've been the millionth time that day and slowly lifted his head. He found himself standing infront of the palace's entrance. _'Huh? When did I reach here? And for how long I've been standing here?'_ He took one step forward and suddenly palace's entrance opened to reveal a long hallway that also had the red royal carpet, as four the walls they were painted with white and had torches floating infront of them, similar the ones at Hogwarts. Deciding that he'd better ask for permission this time, he spoke up and said; _"Hello? Is any body in there?"_

 _"Harry Potter, come in, come in, we've been waiting for you."_ A steady voice replied. To say that Harry was shocked would the understatement of the century, but neverlethes he made his way inside the palace. As he was walking through the formal hallway he felt a chill in the place that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He couldn't see were this was going nor did he have any idea about what was going on, but there was one thing he was sure of, and it was the fact that he wasn't afraid, for after what he saw during the war he didn't think that anything could scare him anymore. He closed his eyes and lifted his head up with a deep sigh. Opening his eyes, he could see that he was getting closer to his destination, for before him was a throne that held what appeared to be a...God? Beside the throne stood what he supposed were angels. He stopped a good two meters infront of the throne and lifted his head up so his eyes meet with who he supposed was God. Before he even had the chance to open his mouth, the God spoke.

 _"Harry Potter, the chosen one, what a pleasure to met you,"_ began the God, then paused for a moment. But before Harry had the chance to reply, the God continued. _"My angles here-"_ the God waved a hand lazily on both sides, were the angles stood _"-have been telling great stories about you, from how you survived the killing curse as a baby to how you defeated the Darkest wizard of all time. Now, as far as I've been told, my angles say that you lost many of your loved ones during the war, and they said that you deserve a happy life and a family, in other words they suggested that I give you a second chance in life by giving you back the loved ones whom you lost during the war."_ Seeing the joyful look on Harry's face, the God continued, _"but, I will bring only THREE people from the dead. However, I don't have forever to give you the time to choose, so let's just get done with it now."_ With that the God flicked his wand (which he had to noticed before, probably because he was too busy admiring the palace) and everything went black.

He found himself floating in the middle of what looked like the outer universe, for he was sandwiched between two planets, and the stars...the stars were shining brightly around them, but the bright light didn't hurt his eyes. As for the the moon and the sun they were-

 _"It's not the real...outer universe -as you humans call it- it's just an illusion. Now, quit admiring the illusion and look at me."_ Said the God, whom Harry hadn't noticed had been standing infront of him. The God, Harry noted, didn't seem happy about the idea of giving him another chance in life, about the idea of bringing back the dead. _'But if he doesn't agree then why do it? He was the God after all.'_

 _"OK, let's get over with it. Now, tell me who'd do you wish to bring back from the dead?"_

 _"Um..."_ He didn't make up his mind yet. It really wasn't easy to have to choose between so many people-

 _"Oh, I don't have all day."_ Snapped the God, _" I'll give you only two minutes to make your mind up. But, be aware that I can't bring back the ones that have been killed with Killing curse and also two of the three must be related_." With that the God vanished, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

 _'Ok, that makes it ten times easier.'_ He thought. _'I could've done with having my parents back though.'_ He thought sadly. ' _Anyways pondering on what couldn't happen would do me no good, I'd better decide which three of should bring back from the dead. What was hard about it though, is that two of them must be, he had lost many, but none were related save for Tonks and Sirius, but Tonks was hit with the killing curse, so... As for Sirius...SIRIUS! He could bring his godfather back from the dead! A thrill of joy rushed through him. And if he was being honest with himself, he wanted Severus back just as much as he wanted Sirius, so that would be two down, as for the third... He tried to really if any of Sirius or Severus relatives had helped them through the war, from the most, enter they appriated from the wedding, to the couple of months in which they had been spying on the ministry, to the time they asked Krecher for help and how the old elf explained to them how his master; Regulus Black had told him to... Regulus Black! That's it! He was a relative of Sirius' a rather close relative a brother! Surely Sirius would be happy once he explained to him how his brother had turned to the light side and tried to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes..._

 _"The two minutes are up."_ Came the God's harsh voice. _"Did you decide?"_

 _"Yes, sir. I made my mind. I chose Severus Snape, Sirius Black and Regulus Black. The last two are brothers, sir."_ He said.

 _"Good, the sooner we get over with this the better, but be warned. If the deceased had been dead for more than ten years he would come back to life the same age he had died in, but if the deceased had been dead for nine years or less then said deceased would come back the same age he supposed to be in now."_ Not giving Harry time to respond, the God walked, or rather floated, since the law of gravity didn't seem active here, towards Harry. Once he was beside Harry the God took out his wand and started in a circular motion around Harry while muttering; _'Ego Deus belli Aris vocat Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Regulus Black a mortuis',_ which meant; ' _I, Aris the God of war, summon Severus Snape, Sirius Black and Regulus Black from the dead'_ in Latin of course. Harry had learned Latin the summer before his fifth, Sirius had taught him. How he missed his godfather, atleast he's about to-

 _"Here you go,"_ snapped the God. _"I gave you back the ones you've lost, the ones I could bring back. Now go, and don't Darken these palace's gate again with your presence."_ With that said the king flicked his wand ,for what must've been the thousand time that day, and the now familiar white mist surrounded him once again...

 ** _TBC_**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Reviews are loved!**


	3. A lie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: What should I say? I'm a lazy writer. I had a two weeks long vcation and I couldn't find a time to write!** Oh, and before I forget, I requested a new category to be added a couple of days ago and I'm glad that my request had accepted the category that I requested to be added is know as: 'Romeo and the Black brothers' or else known as: 'Romeo's blue skies' however, the former title could be found in this site. What I want to say is; go and check my fanfic please! Oh, and if you hadn't watched this anime then I advice to do so 'cause it's simply AMAZING!

 **Enjoy! :)**

oOo

 _"Here you go,"_ snapped the God. " _I gave you back the ones you've lost, the ones I could bring back. Now go, and don't Darken the palace's gate again with your presence."_ With that said the king flicked his wand, for what must've been the thousand time that day, and the now familiar white mist surrounded him once again...

When the mist finally cleared he found himself once again in the grate hall where the all the corpses' were placed on a white sheet that were laid on the floor. As he scanned the hall for... he didn't know what he was exactly looking for, perhaps he was looking for Sirius, Severus and Regulus or was he looking for a sign that precisely described how he could find them or where... he didn't know. He only knew one thing. He knew that they weren't back. Maybe all this second chance rubbish was some sick joke or maybe the ' _Angles_ ' finally realized that he wasn't worthy of a second chance... ' _Probably the latter_ ,' he thought.

Knowing that drooling on what could never happen won't do him any good he decided that he might as well think about what he's supposed to do now that the war is over. Where should he start? Where should he go now that the war was over? The Weasleys' would always welcome him to their house, but he didn't want to be a burden, that and the fact that they've just lost a member of their family. So the Weasleys' defiantly aren't a choice neither are the Durselys, not that he'd choose them mind you, okay so he'll rent a house either at Hogsmeade or Diagon ally, he'll rent the cheaper one but first he'll book a room at Leakey Cauldron till he sorts out everything. First he'll go to the-

A hooting sound pulled him out of his thoughts, looking around him he saw a southern white faced owl (he had done some light reading while he was staying with Ron and Hermione at Grimmauld place). He held out a hand for the owl to land on. It did. Slowly, as to not frighten the owl, he untied the letter. As soon as he untied the letter the owl flew out of the window.

The moment the owl was out of the window his thoughts went back to the envelope he was holding. The envelope, he noticed, had Gringots's seal. That was enough to fully grab his attention.

What in earth did the goblins want from him? He hadn't done anything as far as he could remember... ' _Yeah nothing except breaking into Gringotts and stealing from a vault'_ He thought guilty as he scanned the letter.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _It has come to our notice that we failed to give you some valuable information that we couldn't write about in this letter, so please make an appearance at Gringgots no later than the 25th of May._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Gupwak_

OK so there's a change in the plan, first he's going to help repair the castle and then there are the funerials, after there're over he'll go to the leaky cauldron where he'll rent a room until he finds a suitable flat at Diagon Ally or Hogsmeade. That's the plan for now but some changes may take place due to the vist to Gringgots. He decided to go to Gringotts before renting a room at the Leaky Cauldorn which meant that his trip to Gringotts is due two weeks from now. Deciding that'd better start doing something useful he decided to go and retrieve several bodies he was sure nobody succeeded in finding. Sighing he lifted his head and looked at where the Weasleys' were standing. At first he thought that he might go to Ron and tell him where he was going, but then he decided that he'd better go quietly without alerting anyone.

As he walked through the empty halls of Hogwarts (every body was at the Grate Hall) his thoughts drifted back to what he supposed to do now that the war is over. He had always thought of Hogwarts as his home but eventually everything comes to end, like the war, his days at Hogwarts from his first year till his last... And then it hit him. He didn't finish his seventh year! Hell, he didn't even START his seventh year! But...there would be OTHER seventh years, the ones who actually were sixth years last year...would there be and EIGHTH year? Shaking his head, he looked up and found that his legs had lead him to the Shrieking Shack. Slowly, as to not injure himself, he walked to the whooming willow and found the knot. Once he was inside the shack he wasn't sure if he was actually capable of taking his mentor's corpse to the Grate Hall all by himself, he was sure that he'd would have a breakdown mid way it didn't matter if he used magic or not for 'Magic is Might' and as long as he didn't have the mental power he won't be able to levitate him.

Shaking his head, he made his way to the room Severus took his last breath in. As he opened the room's door he tried to prepare himself for the dreaded sight, even though Severus died in his arms having to see the scene again was pure torture, but to his utter suprise; the body wasn't there. Did he,even for a moment, dare hope that what took place with the God was actually true? That it wasn't some sick joke? But then he thought that there is the possibility that someone took the body to the Grate Hall. But when he checked the Grate Hall he couldn't find the body there either.After he had checked the Grate Hall for the thousand time, he decided to ask Ron wether he told anybody about the corpse's place.

" _Ron_ ," he said as he tapped his best friend gently on the shoulder. " _Huh_?" Answered Ron as he lifted his head from Ginny's. At first Ron's expression was confused, but then the confused expression turned into a one of anger. " _What do you want_?" Snapped Ron in a tone he only used with Malfoy. Excusing this tone for grief, Harry said; " _Did_ _you_ _tell anybody about Severus's body_? ' _Cause it's not there and I thought that you may have told somebody-"_ But Ron cut him off. " _AND WHY WOULD I CARE ABOUT BLOODY SNAPE? HE'S A DEATH EATER! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE MEMORIES HE GAVE YOU! HE PROBABLY FAKED THEM OR SOMETHING! LEAVE ME ALONE FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! OUR BEST FRIEND IS DEAD AND YOU'RE WORRYING ABOUT BLOODY SNAPE. HERMIONE WHO HAD ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR US IS DEAD AND YOU'RE OFF WORRYING ABOUT SNAPE FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! SNAPE WHO HAD MADE OUR LIVES HELL FOR THE PAST SIX YEARS!"_

At first Harry just stood there not believing his ears, but he recovered quickly and retorted; " _WHY YOU... WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? CAN'T YOU SEE PAST YOUR JEALOUSY? PAST YOUR SELFISHNESS? YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAR SEVERUS WAS A SPY FROM THE VERY BEGGING. YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT HE DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE BUT TO FAVOUR THE SLYTHERIN FOR THE PAST SIXTEEN YEARS! YOU-"_ But he was cut off by Ginny. " _Oh, will you shut up already, Ron? I don't care about what Snape did to you for the past six years, but I care about wether you insult him or not I won't_ -" but Harry cut her off. " _Gin, No need to stand up for me. But thanks anyways_." And with that he left the Grate Hall and made his way to the guest quarters McGongall had showed him earlier. But before he entered the hall he heard Ginny and Mrs. Weasley saying that they're always there for him, but nothing from the rest of the Weasleys.

oOo

That night in bed, Harry thought about their earlier row, and, if he was being honest he knew that this was the end of their freinship , as well as the end of his freindship with the rest of the male Weasleys'. But then there was Ginny, he really liked her, but as a friend only, no more, no less. With those thoughts in his mind, Harry fell asleep into a not so peaceful dream.

 **TBC...**

oOo

 **Hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **Reviews are loved!**


	4. Life goes on

Disclaimer: Ifmyou reacognize any of the following characters then congratulations, you must have read the amazing work of JK Rowling.

 **I know I've been an arse latley, but I'll try to make up for it.** **Oh, and please tell me what do you think about my grammar and spelling in this chapter.** **If anyone will actuay bother to read it**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sighed as he leaned against the wall of the seventh floor, he had just finished repairing the seventh floor. It had been two weeks since the end of the war and it was still hard to believe that Voldemort was truly gone. He always feared that at any moment his scar would burn once again and-

He shook his head, trying not think about the war. He closed his eyes and for a moment and let his thoughts drift back to the memories that he had of this floor, the memories he had of the room of requirement, but no matter how many times he tried to focus on the happy memories his thoughts always drifted back to the tragedy that took place here: the Death of Fred Weasley.

"Harry," a voice pulled him out of his thoughts, "Harry where are you?" Came the voice of Ginny Weasley. After the last row between him and Ron the whole Weasleys clan abondened him, all save for Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and George. At the begging he was hurt by the other Weasleys reactions but at the end he learned to accept the truth and to look at the bright side of the things which was, in this case, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and George siding with him. What was annoying him though is the fact that Ginny had been too friendly with him for the past two weeks, he understood that she was hoping that they would resume their relationship but the way she was acting was also too friendly to be passed as love. And if he was being honest with himself he had lost interest in Ginny, but the problem was he didn't know how to brake it to her, what he knew though was the fact he _must_ tell her that they won't resume their relationship ship before he left Hogwarts, which was tomorrow.

"Here," he answered after a moment of hesitation. "Good!" Came the too cheerful reply. And after a moment Ginny Weasley appeared, wearing black pants along with a dark purple jumper that was zipped halfway up and underneath the jumper a light purple t-shirt was visible that had the words 'Good things take time ' printed on it in gold, as for her hair it was resting on her shoulders. Without a warning Ginny threw herself at him and locked her fingers together behind his neck. She squeezed him tightly before letting go. "Good, you like you've finished your work for today." She said in a conversational tone. "Um...actually I'm leaving Hogwarts tomorrow so... you could say that I'v finished my work. "Excellent! That means we could resume our relationship, doesn't it?" She said happily.

God! Why was she so...forward?

'OK now or never,' thought Harry. But the problem was that he didn't know how to brake the news to her, but nevertheless he won't let that chance slip from him. "Ginny I..."

"What?" She demanded, the smile suddenly gone from her lips.

"Imnotintrestsedanymore."

"Pardon?"

He took a deep breath and repeated clearly, "I'm not interested anymore."

"What do you mean 'you're not intrested anymore'?"

Harry hesitated. 'How was he supposed to explain this? He didn't want to loose her friendship but he also didn't want to continue as...lovers. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Ginny, I... I can't...we can't resume our relationship, sorry." And he meant it. "But we could be just...friends," he added, holding out his hand. Ginny stood there for a moment staring at him with utter disbelieve, but then her expression turned into a one of anger. "Harry you can't really mean it! You've always-"

"Gin-," he started but was cut off by Ginny.

"You know what? I think you need some time to rest, Harry. I'm sure you didn't mean what you said." She said it in an extra sweet voice that reminded him of Umbridge. "No, Ginny I meant what I said. Please understand me." He pleaded. Ginny shook her head and said softly, "Yep, you defiantly need to rest. I'll see you in a couple of days." With that she turned around and walked away. He considered running after her but then thought better of it. Clearly, _she's_ the on that needs to rest. He'll talk to her after she calms down a bit, which won't be until a couple of days in the very least.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks," Harry said to Tom, the leaky Cauldorn's owner, after he had showed him his room and gave him the key. As he walked into the room he couldn't help but notice that it's the same room he had spent the last three weeks of the summer before his third year in. The summer that Sirius escaped Azkaban, the summer he blew up his _aunt_ Marge, the summer the Weasleys...went to Egypt after they had wone the annual Dialy Prophet Grand Proze Galleon Draw...

A sharp tap on the window pulled him out of his musings.

 **TBC...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I hope youu like the chapter and i promise that ill try to update more often.

Reviews are loved (even though I dont deserve them)!


	5. The letter

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter**.

 **Enjoy! :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry looked at the window. A brown owl with big black spots on its back and wings, like ink, was tapping on the window that was beside the bed, he ran towards the window and opned it as soon as it was within his reach. The owl landed lightly on the bed and held out it's leg for him to untie the letter, he fumbled with the knot for a moment but managed to untie it at the end, as soon as he took the evlope the owl flew form the bed and landed on the oak desk.

Harry sat on his bed and slowly unsealed the letter, he studied the seal for a moment, it was a green serpent eatin it's own tail, then threw it on the bed before taking the letter out of the envlope.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I don't know were to start._

 _Well, I think the beggining would be the best, don't you agree?_

 _OK. So, I remever giving you the memories after Nagini bit me, and then I remeber blacking out(to be honest I thought I would die, but appearently I didn't, not that I'm complainig). I have no idea how much time passed but when I woke up no one was in the shack and when I went outside it was afternoon (from what I could tell). But what grabbed my attention was the fact that I didnt wake up in the same place I blacked out in, I still woke up in the shcak yes, but it was a diffrent room..._

 _I don't want to reveal anymore information in this letter in case the owl gets atttacked or something._

 _Would you please meet at tomorrow at the leaky caldorn at 9:00 a.m?_

 _Send me back a reply with the owl_.

 _Best wishes,_

 _S.S_

Of course, he knew that there was nothing to misuderstand but still...

He quickly took out parchment and a quil from the desk's drawer and scribbled a reply.

 _Dear Severus,_

 _Glad to know to you're alive, I though you died and... I'll tell you everything tomorrow._

 _So yes, tmorrow at the Leaky Cauldorn._

 _hope you're okay,_

 _H.P_

He tied the letter to the owl's leg amd warched it as it flew out of the window, until it was a small black dot in the great blue sky.

After the owl wasn't visible anymore Harry closed the window and made his way to his trunk which was standing by the door.

He was truly happy that Severus is alive but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to celebrate he just felt so...tired and exhausted. Maybe he'd take a short nap before going to Gringotts, yeah he'll do that.

After changing into his Pj's Harry went to his bed and fell into a blissfull darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was on his way to Gringotts. It was 8:36 p.m, he had accedantly slept in, but he couldn't bring himself to regret sleeping in for he felt so...relaxed, a feeling he hadn't felt in what felt like forever. Ofcourse he had missed luch but he didnt jave time to eat dinner 'cause Gringotts closes at 12:00 a.m and even though Gringotts was five a 15 minutes walk away he had a feeling that this was gonna take a really long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other shops, Gringotts. As he eneterd through the bronze doors a goblin bowed to him. He stopped for a moment infront of the silver doors that were behind the bronze doors to read what was written on them.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Theif, you have been warned, beware

Of finiding more than treasure there.

He remebered reading those words when he came here with Hagrid for the first time...god, it felt like a lifetime ago. Oh, how he wished that he was eleven again... NO! He wished that he never found out about Hogwarts... WHAIT! WHAT?! No! He loved - loves Hogwarts, he'd never wish he never found about it...

God! He was so confused he didn't know what he was supposed to feel about what anymore...

"Good afternoon, sir, how can I help you?" A voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Harry looked up to find a goblin staring up at him. "Um..." he was caught off gaurd he didn't know to say anymore. He pulled himself together. "Good afternoon," he started, "acouple of weeks ago I recieved a letter from...here, telling that I should be here by no later than the 25th." The goblin stared him. "And do you have the letter Mr.?" Asked the Goblin. "Yeah I actually do." He replied. "May I see it, sir?" Came the goblin's somewhat annoyed voice. "Of course," he replied. The Goblin scanned the letter so fast that Harry could've sworn that he didn't read it.

"Follow me please, Mr. Potter." Said the Goblin. Harry followed him. One thing Harry liked bout the goblins is the fact that they don't adore him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 1:00 a.m in the morning when Harry returned back to his room at the Leaky Cauldorn. He slowly made his way to the four poster throwing the envolpe that he got from Gringotts on the desk on his way. Unable to muster the energy to change into his pj's he slept in his clothes, not even bothering to take his shoes off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **A/N: Hope you found the chapter to your liking! Guys I have a question, can you retrieve documents that have been deleted? Cuz I many of my ddocu,ents have deleted and I3m afraid I don't hava another copy of them or something so please if you know wether I can retrieve them or not I'd be gratefull!**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!**

 **RR :)**


	6. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I've searched, asked, looked, hoped, wished, but at the end I found that I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S.S. POV

"My lord I could bring you the boy, only if you would give me some time-" He satarted when Voldemorot had said he won't wait any longer and would go to to search for Harry himself. "Now, now Severus, while I have no doubt that you would be bring me the boy I want you for somethinge else. You see, Severus, from some reason the elder wand won't work for me, at first I thought that it was the wrong wand but then I resized something. Severus, do you remeber how you killed Dumbldore? Sorry stupid question, my mistake. Anyway, _you_ defeated Dumbldore, not me, which means that the wand obeys _you_ , not me. I am afraid, my dear Severus, that you'll have to die." Voldemort finished without a hint remose in his voice. ' _What?_ He can't actually be Serious! The wand obeys Draco Malfoy!' But when he opened his mouth to respond, Voldemort oredered Nagini to kill him. And then everything went in slow motion. Nagini slithered toward him, it seemed to take her forever, after she finally reached him she opened her mouth, bit him on his throught...and then everyhting was a haze. He recalled falling on the ground...Voldemort walking away with a cold heart...Harry showing up...giving him his memories...and then everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He slowly opened his eyes, feeling as though he had died and then came back (to life). At first he just sat there in a blissfull haze, unable to recall what had hapened or why he was lying there on shack's floor covered in blood, but then everything came back to him in a flash. Voldemort...Nagini...Harry...the memories...and then he was up faster than lightining, for a moment everything went black but the moment he regained his sight he noticed something. He wasn't in the same place Nagini had bit him in. Yes, he was still in the schak, but he was sure that this wasn't the same room he was with Voldemort in, the night of the battle. The battle. He ran out of the room and raced down the stairs, questions flying in his mind. For how long had he blacked out? Is the battle over? If yes, who won? He was out of the shack in seconds and was halfway through the way to the castle when he ccame to a sudden halt. The sight that greeted him shoked him completely.

The castle looked as it had looked before the battle took place, everything was repaired and nothing looked out of place. Clearly, it had been days since the battle was over, no, weeks by the look of it. But if the light side won then why didn't anyone come to retrieve him? It's not like no one knew where he was, Harry knew. Harry. What if he didn't survive the battle? Unable to stand still any longer, he cast a glamour on himself and sprinted toward the castle.

Once inside the castle, he started looking for anybody, to eavesdrop on their conversation, he just wanted to know what happened. Luck seemed to be on his side, for Mcgongall and Shcakelbolt had just passed from beside him. But for some reason they were talking hushed voices for he couldn't make out what they were saying. After spending the next two hours walking therough the castle in hope to eavesdrop on any conversations, he finally gave up. He decided to go to infirmary to see wether Harry was there. After not finiding Harry in the infirmary he decided to go to his home at Spinners End.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting on the chair at his home, he glanced up at the clock that was infront of the kitchen table, it read 3:15. He sighed. He was at loss, what was he susupposed to do? There was no one to trust, with Dumbldore gone and Harry...well he had no idea were Harry was. He sat there trying to figure what was he supposed to do when he finally decided to oreder a copy of today's Daily Prophet.

He reread the note he had written to the owl delevirey service office. After making sure no one could figure out that he had written this letter, he sent it with Church (his owl). He diceded go and take a shower and shave. After showering, he went back to the kitchen and satarted reading a novel; Clockwork Princess by:Cassandra Clare. He didn't only read books about Potions, contrary to public beliefe.

He had reached the part in which William Herondale talks with the ghost of Jassimmine at the Institute's front door on christmas when Church flew in, the Prophet tide to his leg. He marked the page he had reached and set the book aside as the owl landed on the table and held out it's leg for him to untie the Prophet. As soon as he had untied it the owl flew out of the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moment he opened the Daily Prophet the picture of Harry greeted him. As usual his (Harry) picture covered the front page and below it were the his _statement_ , he was sure that they twisted whatever he had said during interview. He looked at the top of Daily Prophet, where the date was written. To his suprise, it was the 24th of May. Nearly a monthe since the battle! No wonder Hogwarts was almost repaired! It has been nearly a _month!_

What was he supposed to do now? 'Well you should contact Harry, obvioulsy, since he is still alive.' Yes, that was what he'll do, grabbing a parchment and a quil, he began writing his letter to Harry.

He sighed as he reread the letter he had wrote to Harry.

Dear Harry,

I don't know were to start.

Well, I think the beggining would be the best, don't you agree?

OK. So, I remever giving you the memories after Nagini bit me, and then I remeber blacking out(to be honest I thought I would die, but appearently I didn't, not that I'm complainig). I have no idea how much time passed but when I woke up no one was in the shack and when I went outside it was afternoon (from what I could tell). But what grabbed my attention was the fact that I didnt wake up in the same place I blacked out in, I still woke up in the shcak yes, but it was a diffrent room...

I don't want to reveal anymore information in this letter in case the owl gets atttacked or something.

Would you please meet at tomorrow at the leaky caldorn at 9:00 a.m?

Send me back a reply with the owl.

Best wishes,

S.S

After making sure that it didn't have any spelling or grammar errors, he went up stairs were he knew that his owl would be. He tied the letter to the owls leg and then told it to deliver it to Harry and wait for a reply. The owl hooted once and flew out of the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus was sitting in the living room, on the deep brown couch reading Clocwork Princess, when his owl flew through the open window behind him. It landed on the book and held out it's leg for him to untie the letter, the moment he had untied it, the owl flew back through the open window. He opned what he was sure was the reply and read.

Dear Severus,

Glad to know to you're alive, I though you died and... I'll tell you everything tomorrow.

So yes, tmorrow at the Leaky Cauldorn.

hope you're okay,

H.P

Sastisfied, Severus set the letter aside and contiued reading.

 **TBC...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **A/N: Hope you found the chapter to your liking. I want to ask you something (anyone), do you have an Ao3 (Archive of our own)account? If you do can you _PLEASE_ send me an invitation (I don't know how that works, so if you any information, just PM me)?** **And Im still looking for a way to retrieve my lost documents, so please if you know a way tell me, or if you know it's impposible to retrieve them then please tell too.** **Oh, and this story still has five chapters (Epilogue included), so it'll probably be finished in five days, wendsday to be exact. But me, being me, it'll probably be finished in five _years_!**

 ** _PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW_**

 ** _RR_ :)**


	7. The meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Enjoy**!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

H.P. POV

Harry groaned as the sunlight rays, that made their way through the curtain, hit his face. He didn't want to get up, his bed was so comfortable. He tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't, so he just layed there on the four poster, staring at the wall. His thoughts drifted back to yesterday's events. Gringotts...all the many he had...Potter inheritance...Black inheritance...meeting at the Leaky Cauldorn with Snape at 9:00 a.m...the owl...

WAIT! Meeting with Snape at 9:00 a.m.?! He totally forgot about it! He stood up abruptly and hopped down from the four poster. A glance at the alarm clock on his night stand was all he nedded to know that he's late, for it was 8:59 a.m.

He sprinted toward the bathroom and shaved and showered in less than 10 minutes. Then, he got dressed quickly before sprinting down the stairs. Once down, he started looking for Severus. At last he spotted him sitting at a table beside the wall, in his usual black robes, something that made him smile, for it felt so...normal. He partically ran toward him, but once he reached him slowed down before pulling the chair, sitting on it, and then pushing it forward. "Hi." He said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S.S. POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Came the alarm clock's voice from the nightstand beside Severus's king sized bed. He groaned softly before turning it off. He stayed in bed for a few more minutes before getting up. He glanced at the alarm clock, it read 8:05 a.m. He stood up and went to the shower. He took his time at the shower, for he still had about an hour before 9:00. After showering, he took out his usual black robes and wore them. He looked at the mirror as he slowly brushed his hair. He's not a morning person, and he prefers to sleep in during the weekends and holidays, but today was diffrent, for he had to meet Harry at the Leaky Cauldorn at 9:00. Setting the brush down, he stole a glance at the alarm clock, it read 8:55.

After closing the front door behind him, he appreated with a loud POP.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once at the Leaky Caouldorn he started looking for Harry, but when he couldn't find him, so he just sat a table beside the wall. When Tom came to take his order he told him he was waiting for someone and he would order when said peron came. However, he had started to think that Harry had forgotten about their meeting, for it was 9:08 according to his pocket watch, when he spotted him looking for him. The moment, he saw him Harry partically ran toward him, and then he sat down.

"Hi." Said the teenager. "Hi." He replyed. There was a tense silence. "Late as usual, I see?" He asked in a mock angry tone, trying to lighten the mood. Harry blushed. "I slept in." He mumbled. He was about to reply when Tom came. "What's your order, sirs?" He looked at Harry. "What do you have?" Harry asked. "Coffee, Tea, Cheese sandwich, Turkey Sandwhich, fried eggs, boiled egs, bread, lemonade, orange juice and pancake." Replied Tom. "I'll take tea and fried eggs with some bread." He looked at him "Same." He said. Tom nodded once before walking away.

"So," he saterted, "what happened?" "Your version first." Came Harry's reply. He sighed."OK, so, I remeber Voldemort telling me that he'll have to kill me because the elder wand won't obey him..." And he told Harry everyhting, how he woke up in a diffrent room how he went to the castle and tried to eavesdrop on any conversation, he didn't stop even when the food came, he told him about he went to Spinner's End and ordered a copy from the Daily Prophet, and finally he told him about sending him the letter. By the time he was done talking, he was breathless as if he had ran in a marathon or something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

H.P. POV

Harry was silent for a moment, trying to comprehend what Severus had just said and make the conection between what _he_ had lived. But he couldn't. It all didn't make sense. He was sure that he had checked the shack at least ten times before he finally gave up, checked _all_ the rooms. How could he have not seen him? And Severus had said that when he woke up it was the 24th of May, did it take _that_ long for...whatever the god did, to work?

Sighing, he slowly took the bread and started making an egg sandwich while pondering on what Severus had just said in his mind over and over again. He'd better tell Severus what happened to _him_. "Well, I was in the Great Hall when a white mist..." He explained all about the white mist and the Greek looking temple and how the God said that the angels thought he deserves a second chance, how he had told him he could retrieve three people from the dead but two of the must related and then how he had checked the _whole_ shcak but couldn't find his body and about how he finally have up and thought it was some kind of a sick joke, and after that he told him about the letter he had got from Gringotts and how he had went yesterday and found out that he had enough money to last him several lifetimes, then he told him about the Weasleys' and how Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had stood beside him and how Ginny had been extra friendly with him and that she wanted to resume their relation ship and how he had told her no and then she got mad and told him that he obviously was just tired and needed some rest and how he had left Hogwarts after that and had come to the Leaky Cauldorn, and he also told him that he had no intention of resuming their realtion ship.

"Well, that's certainly alot to take in," Severus had said after he had finished telling him what had happened, "and we'll definitely have alot to talk about, so how about you come with me to my house, hmm? Actually, how about you move _in_? And don't look at me like that, you know that I have nothing to do and that I would appreciate some company. And for some reason I dout that you're enjoying your stay here." Harry wanted to protest. While it was nice of Severus to offer him this he didn't want to be a burden or live off charity, but the way Sev had put it... "OK, I'll move in, thanks." He said. Severus nodded once. "You're welcome," was all he said.

 **TBC...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **A/N:Hope you found the chapter to your liking! OK, I want to ask you something, guys. Before my spelling and Grammar sucked and everybody was complaining about it, I've been trying to improve them, so please tell me your opinion about my grammar and spelling now. Please** **review!**

 **RR! :)**


	8. A plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

H.P. POV

As soon as they finished their scrambled eggs and tea they went up stairs to his room. Since he hadn't unpacked yet, he just threw his pj's that were on the bed in his trunk and took his products out of the bathroom, after closing the trunk he took the envlope that he had gotten from Gringotts yesterday, and tucked it under his arm. When he was sure that he had everything, he told Sev that he was ready. Together they went down stairs and gave Tom the key of his room. Once they were outside, Severus grabbed his arm and apprated them to Spinners End.

They appeared infront of Severus's front door, which had the number 346 written on a golden plate that was nailed to it. Severus took out his key and opned the the door. "What's the point of the key?" He asked, "pepople could just use Alohomora." Severus mock glared at him. "Well yeah, the could. But it won't work. 'Cause this door only opens with the key, it's warded against all the spells, dark and light alike. And it also happens that I live in a muggle neighbourhood." Harry blushed. "Oh." was all he said.

The door opened and they stepped in, Severus leading the way. Harry didn't know he had expected, but it certainly wasn't this. The place was just so...grand. From the outside it looked like a poor house, but from the inside...it looked like a palace. The furniture looked expensive and the walls were decorated with gold framed portraits. And the floor was made from white ceramic. As for the stairscase's rail, it was shaped like a huge snake that looked like it was slithering down.

"Slytherin to the core, I see." He said jokingly. But to his suprise, Severus looked angry, really angry. His jaw tightened as he replied, "It used to be my father's house, I inherited it from him. I rarley come here, and I only came here because I have nowhere to got to, for now. I own a villa in the middle of London, but I didn't want to go there, not until everything is cleared up atleast." Harry didn't know what to say. "Oh. I'm sorry I-" But Severus cut him off. "There is no need to apologise for something you have no control over."

"Come, let me show you your room." Said Severus as he walked up the stairs. Harry knew that he was changinig the subject on purpose, but he didn't mind, he also didn't want to talk about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S.S. POV

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Asked Severus as he slowly sipped his tea. 'I don't know." Answered Harry honestly. "Let's start with finiding the Blacks first." He suggested. Harry nodded. "But _where_ should we look? I mean, you...died...at the shcak and when you woke you were still at the shack, but in a diffrent room. Siri died at the Ministry, Department of Mysteries, Deth room. So do you reckon that he'll be in the Department, but somewhere else, like a diffrent room?" Severus took a moment to consider this, then nodded. "Yeah, he might have woke up...or returned from the dead...in another room, but I think he would've left for Grimmauld Place." Harry took a sip of his tea. "You have a point. So, do we go to 12 Grimmauld Place?"

"Yeah." Came Severus's reply. Harry stood up. "Where?" Asked Severus. "Grimmauld Place." He said confidently. Severus sighed. "Potter, sit _down_. _W_ _e_ 're going tomorrow."

"But-" Harry started to protest, but Severus cut him off.

" _Tomorrow_." He repeated. Harry sighed. "Tomorrow."

Harry sat down again and addressed Severus. "Hey, did you here about that new..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night Severus couldn't sleep, so he went for a walk around the house, in hope that he would tire. As he walked through the corridor his thoughts drifted back to today's conversation with Harry. He just wasn't sure about going to Grimmauld Place. He sighed. What was he supposed to do?

He looked up to find that his feet had lead him to Harry's room. Slowly, as not to wake the teen, he open the door quietly and peered inside. Harry laid on the bed, fast asleep. Opening the door wider, Severus stepped in, and closed it behind him softly. He walked swiftly toward the bed and sat at the edge of it, staring at Harry's face. He looked so young, his musceles relaxed, he looked...as he should've looked. At teen of seventeen who sneaks out at midnight with his friends and comes back home at dawn, not a grown up man in the body of a teenager. Why was life so unfair?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, the inhabitants of three-hundred-forty-six Spinner's End fell into an uneasy sleep, filled with nightmares of the battle of Hogwarts, or, in others cases, filled with nightmares of a certain Halloween night.

 **TBC...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **A/N:Hope you liked the chapter!** **Hey guys, I know that I have said this story consist of 11 chapters, but...I can't calculate to save my life. So, this story will consist of 10 chapters. I'm currently working on chapter 9, chapter 10 will be the Epilogue. But I wanna ask you something first. You know how some fics are song fics? Well, I wanna write the Epilogue...song chapter. So, would it be alright with you guys? Please answer in the reviews.**

 **RR! :)**


	9. Grimmauld Place

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Enjoy! :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S.S. POV

"Hurry, hurry, hurry." Harry shouted from downstairs with a five year old's excitement. Severus rolled his eyes. They were going to Grimmauld Place, in hope to find Sirius Black. Harry had been impatient about the whole thing since yesturday, and he had woke him up as the first beams of sunlight shone in the sky. You'd think it was christmas! But then again, it probably was even better than christmas for Harry, since he was getting his godfather back. Severus knew what it felt like loosing someone dear to you, for he had lost Lily and his mother after all. His father was dead too, but he honestly didn't care about his father, for he had been a drunken muggle that inherited a fortune from his father and lived on it.

"Walk faster." Harry whined as he came down the stairs. He glared at him. "Um...you know what? Take your time, we have all day long." Said Harry nervously. "Thought so." He replied with an amused voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

H.P. POV

They appeared with a loud POP infront of numbers 11 eleven and 13 Grimauld Places. Harry concentrated on finding the house, _Grimmauld Place_ _Grimmauld Place Grimmauld Place Grimmauld Place_. Suddenly, houses 11 and 13 Grimauld Places started moving to opposite sides and a house popped up between them; number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry just stood there for a moment, unable to move. Memories from his fifth year were flooding through his mind. The order taking him out of Privet Drive...Tonks...Remus...Sirius...he shook his head, as though to clear it from unwanted thoughts.

He felt a hand resting on his shoulder, looking up, he saw Sev looking down at him with an understanding expression on his face. He have Harry a brief smile before guiding him gently toward 12 Grimmauld Plcae's front door.

With Severus's hand still on his back, he slowly opened the front door. The place was exactly as he remebered it from when he came hear with...Hermione -he still felt deep pang of pain in his chest whenever he thought of her- and Ron -he felt a pang of anger in his chest whenever he thought of him- when they were hunting hocrucxes. Again, Sev guided him into the hallway and into the kitchen, were a bowl of could soup and a half filled glass of pumkin juice were on the table. Harry felt hopeful when he saw these, 'cause it ment that somebody has been here recently, and who else could it be other than Sirius?He looked up at Severus hopefully but, the man just nodded and guided him out of the kitchen.

They made their way out of the kitchen and into the library, which was the closest place to the kitchen but, they didn't find any one there. They were going upstairs when suddenly someone shouted "STUPEFY!" Red light shot from somewhere and hit Severus strait in the chest. Harry gasped as he reached for his wand, but before he could do anything, ropes appeared out of nowhere and tied his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S.B. POV

He had been sitting in his room, readin a novel; Twilight, when the wards alerted him that soemone had entered the house. He quickly marked the page he had reached (Bella was about to tell Edward that she knows he's a vampire) and put the book aside before grabbing his wand and glamouring himself. He was slowly making his way downstairs when saw two figures coming toward him, acting on his instincts, he cast a stunning spell and watched with satisfaction as the taller of the two fell down unconscious. He quickly cast a spell that tied the other up. When he was sure that they can't harm him, he made his down.

When he made his way downstairs he saw, to his horror -and suprise- that he had stunned Snape and tied up Harry. For a moment he just stood there, frozen. But then he regained his senses and untied Harry, but he didn't bother waking up Snape. "H-Harry?" He asked, once Harry was free of bindings. Harry quickly woke up Snape before returning his attention back to him. He smiled. "Yes?" But he didn't know how to reply, so he just stood there staring at him like an idiot.

"For Merlin's sake, Black! Say something!" He glared at Snape before returining his attention to Harry. "W-why are you here?" He managed to ask at the end. "To see you ofcourse." Harry replied with a small smile.

"I-I don't understand. First I wake up in the department of mysteries, in the middle of circular room, filled with rooms, with the last memory I have is of me falling through the veil of death. And then I appreated here, only to find that I can't get out of the house and then you and-"

"Stop Black." Snapped Snape. Once he stoped talking the man said, "Now start again." He glared at Snape. "And just who do you think you are?" But Harry intruppted them before the other man could reply. "Siri, just do it, please. But first let's go to the drawing room." He smiled at Harry, but then an expression of confusion crossed his face, as if noticing something for the first time. "Harry... What happened, you look...older?" But the teenager just smiled and said, "I'll explain, but first you tell us what happened with you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

H.P. POV

They all sat in the drawing room. "So, I woke up in the middle of a circular room that had many doors, with the last memory is of me falling through the death veil. I had no what I was supposed to do, so I did the first thing that came into my mind, I appreated here. But when I tried to get out of here, I couldn't. It was like there was something stopping from going out of the house. I tried to call Kreacher but he won't answer and I also tried the floo, but it didn't work too. So, I just stayed here doing nothing. I tried everything, but nothing would work." Sirius Explained. Harry then told him everyhting.

"So, you're telling me that, after my death you tried to suicide but Snape stopped you? And that he helped you move on?" Sirius asked after he had finished telling him everyhting. "Honestly Sirius, you only caught this?" He sighed. "Harry it's _no_ small matter. You were about to _suicide."_ Replied Sirius. "For once, Black, me and you agree on something." Said Severus, who hadn't uttered a word since they came here ( to the drawing room). Sirius sighed and held out his hand to Snape. "Thankyou, thankyou for saving him." Severus looked shocked. Slowly he stretched his hand out and shacked Sirius's. "I didn't do it for you or anyone, Black." He said. "I know." Replied Sirius . "I'm ready to set behind all our grudges for Harry's sake."

"Agreed" Replied Sirius.

Harry was touched to know that they were willing to put behind their grudges for his sake.

 **TBC...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **A/N: Hope you liked the chapter!** **Thankyou all for the positive PM's and reviews! I lost count of the PM's I got! I'm really happy that people actually like this story. And I also wanna say something. This story is short. And I don't plan in turning it into an epic story or something, it's just a fic in which Harry is reunited with his loved ones. I included Regelus because I think he deserves a second chance, and also because there aren't many fics out there about Regulus. Oh, and as I said before; I can't calculate to save my life. There'll be two more chapters. The next one, in which Regulus is found, and the other one is the Epilogue. I still didn't get any answers concerning my question in the previous chapter. Do you mind if the Epilogue is a song chapter?**

 **I'd appreciate it if you take your time to review! :)**


	10. AN

God, I'm so sorry, I posted the wrong A/N, but thanks anyways.

Hey, guys...

Sorry, but thats not an updat and no it's not your usual r u still reading my fanfic, I just wanna ask u guys how do I get viewes for my stories on wattpad? I mean when I post on this site or ao3 I get a couple of views at the first hour, but on wattpad... I'm using the hashtags and everything, dunno... Hey, can u check it out? The story I mean, it's on wattpad under the same username and the profile pics Harry in his quidditch clothes, the story is call 'My brother' it's not related to Harry Potter or any fandom. Oh, and the first chapter isn't a chapter... It's more like an A/N, just check it plz... And sorry for pissing u off for the millionth time...


End file.
